That's Enough
by wondrous enigma
Summary: ONESHOT! Harry and Hermione share a moment together in which they realize everything will be okay.


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, I would be living in some fancy mansion filled with sexy Irish boys.  
Oh, and, the epilogue would've turned out completely different.

**Author's Note: **Don't be too harsh on me! -ducks-  
I know, it's short and not that good, but it's my first story that I've completed! -pathetic-  
R&R though? :)

_!!_

"I love you, will you marry me?" The girl nodded yes and tears of joy filled her eyes as she kissed the hero. Credits rolled, the movie ended. I quickly shut the TV off, drowning the room in darkness as I turn around on the bed to face you, tears filling my own eyes. Only, these aren't of the joy variety.

"What's wrong!?" Concern immediately fills your bottle green eyes as you reach out and squeeze my hand comfortingly.

"It's just. The movie made me …" I pause, searching my brain for the right words. "It made me feel sad and lonely. I want someone like that." I point vaguely to the TV behind me. "I want someone to love me like they love each other. I don't have that, and I don't know if I ever will. I mean… you have Ginny, you know? And Ron has Pansy. Luna has Draco. Neville has Susan. All of our close friends have paired off and I'm the only one left."

"Hermione!" You let go of my hand only to push a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and then hold it again. "Look at me!" I don't, so you bring your thumb up to rest on my chin as you slowly turn my face towards you. Tears spill down my face as you try and think of the right words to say. "You're not alone. I'm here for you and I always have been here for you. I love you, Hermione. You're my best friend. Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Neville, Luna, Draco, Susan, all of us are still here for you! Don't think that just because we might have other people in our life that you're any less important!"

"Harry… I know, but I just. I can't help thinking that I'm going to be alone forever. Sure, I've got my friends, but what happens when you all go off and get married? Have children? I'm left alone. Again." I duck my head so you won't see the ashamed look in my eyes. I'm normally never this emotional.

You let go of my hand only to wrap your arm around my waist and pull me closer, engulfing me in a hug. "Listen to me. You. Are. Not. Alone." You enunciate every word, making sure I understand your meaning. "And to be honest," You pause, unsure whether or not you should continue. "Ginny and I aren't meant to be. I… I've been thinking about breaking it off with her, to be honest."

"What?!" That gets my attention and I snap my head up to look into your eyes, shock swimming in my brown orbs. "Why, Harry?"

"She's too jealous; of you, of Pansy, of Luna, and of all of my female friends. She thinks that every time I'm not with her, I'm cheating on her. It's gotten so bad that she wants me to stop hanging out with you." You say this all with honestly, and I can tell it's hard for you but you have to get it out. So instead of interrupting you, I let you continue. "I can't do that, 'Mione. You mean too much to me. You're like a part of me, and without you I couldn't go on." He blushes. "So she finally made me choose, actually; you or her. I'm here, so I chose you. I just haven't told her that yet."

I gasp, and so much hope fills my body that I feel like I might suffocate. "You… you mean that Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, yes I do." You look into my eyes and seeing that I feel the same way as you, you tentatively press your lips to mine. They're softer than I imagined, but they feel so good. A soft moan escapes my lips, causing your tongue to have access to my mouth. Once the kiss starts to turn passionate, we break apart knowing that we shouldn't go too far without thinking about it.

"Harry. I love you. And I always have, I think. It just took me a while to come to terms with how I feel. I've been hiding it, because I didn't want to ruin anything you had with Ginny." I reach out my hand and caress your face.

"I love you too, Hermione. I have since that day you hugged me on the giant chess board. I just wanted to deny it, because Ginny and I is what everyone expects, but it's not what's real." You're about to continue, but you've said all I need to hear. I silence you with a kiss, and I lean into you. You wrap your arms around me, and pull a blanket over us. "Goodnight, Love." You whisper, before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing that for once everything is going to work out okay in the end. Knowing that, no matter what, we have each other. And that's enough.


End file.
